The Circle
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: a spoof of the ring all the same characters and plot, but weird things happen... please R&R i wanna know if im remotely funny or just weird...finished!
1. Chapter 1: Becca, Katie and an accident

Hey people! It's only been 3 days since I finished my first fanfic A New Life, (this is NOT the sequel – quite different!) but I'm bored already lol. I actually wrote this about 8 months ago so im copying it from my book to my computer. Gggrrr this could take a while lol. Currently I'm working on the spoof of the ring 2 in my writing book, so then I can type it into the comp, so there may be a sequel to this unfunny random spoof before there's a normal sequel to A New Life…whatever comes first! You'll have to wait and read (and review) in suspense lol…please R&R…reviews are good…

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, just the random and stupid things the characters do.

Please R&R this one honestly…. I need to know if im a tad funny or just a weirdo lol this should be interesting…

PS I mean NO offence to blondes in my spoofs, I love blondes, my mum's got blonde hair, it's just a stereo type joke thing, okay? Kool.

PSS thanks to all the people who reviewed my first fanfic, A New Life…hope you review this one too! and I must warn you this isn't laugh after laugh…but it's okay I hope…find out for yourself…Enjoy!

The Circle: Chapter one: Becca, Katie and an accident.

The two girls sat in a room, staring blankly at the TV. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes drooping of boredom.

The first, Katie, spoke.

"I hate television." She muttered.

"Why?" Her friend Becca asked. Katie spent her whole life watching television.

"There's so many brain decreasing chemicals oozing out of our television and the companies aren't doing anything, but they know about it." Katie finished, breathing in deeply. Her attempt to say that whole sentence in one breath had worked…result!

"That's not your line, Katie" Becca whispered.

"So?" Katie asked, throwing a marshmallow into the air and trying to catch it in her mouth, failing miserably.

"Okay…" Becca said, thinking. "What companies know about it then?"

Katie pondered on this question for a moment, until a light bulb lit in her head.

"Like…sewage companies and stuff." She answered. And her mom called her dumb…

Becca rolled her eyes and handed Katie the remote, and she took it.

"You pick something." Becca muttered, eating some popcorn.

"Riiiight…." Katie thought, flicking through channels at 100mph. "How about Monster Trucks? Or Pride and Prejudice? Or Little Britain?"

"No." Becca replied, throwing a shoe at the television, making it fizzle and go off.

"Hey!" Katie shouted at Becca.

"Sorry…I'll buy you a new TV…I just don't like Littl…"

"I've been looking for that shoe!"

Becca frowned.

"Hey – do you know how many electro waves are travelling through our brains every second?" Katie asked, throwing the shoe into her closet.

"God…How much of a geek are you?" Becca asked.

Katie was distracted by something out the window.

"Hey…" Becca remembered. "Have you heard about this video tape that kills you when you watch it?" She waited for Katie's reaction, hoping she had freaked her friend out.

"Yeah." Katie said. "It was carp – Josh and I watched it last weekend."

"Oh yeah, like anyway…" Becca continued, "You get this phone call saying you're going to…"

"Get a free holiday?" Katie asked. "I got that by email last week."

"…die in 7 days." Becca ended, trying to black out Katie's blonde moments, or rather, blonde hours…

"I would be dead by now if that was true." Katie said, feeling pleased with herself, until she looked at her alarm clock.

"Crap." She said. "I have exactly two minutes."

Becca looked up. "Was it that crap?" She asked. "What's it called I want to rent it."

"Oh we thought it was A Walk To Remember." Katie said, sighing. "Some twit must have mixed them up."

There was a ringing noise from downstairs. It was either the phone, the doorbell or Katie's TV was on the blink again.

The girls went downstairs slowly.

"Answer the phone, Becca!" Katie shouted.

"Why?" She asked, staring down the long downstairs hallway. "It's your house!"

"This is freaky." Katie whispered, shuddering and biting her nails. Becca looked at the phone.

"Don't you have a phone in your room or something?" She asked, getting panicky. "This hallway is like something out of The Shining…"

Katie chewed her nails louder and faster." Becca stared at her and tutted, walking over to the phone she answered it cheerfully.

"Weirdo..I mean…Embrey residence!" She paused, as a low raspy voice breathed on the other end.

Becca gave her most frightened face to Katie that ended up looking more constipated than frightened, as she handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Katie asked, waiting for the reply.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Oh. No this isn't dominoes pizza. Okay. Phew!" Katie hung up the phone, but it rang again.

"Hello?"

Becca waited nervously in the background.

"Hi mom."

Becca breathed out deeply.

"Did you remember to change your underwear?" Asked Katie's mom, Ruthie.

"Yeah, mom." She muttered, walking up to Becca.

"Doesn't smell like it from here." Ruthie said. "Are you sure?"

"I think so…" Katie said, thinking.

"Did you invite Becca over then?" she asked.

"Yes." Katie replied. She walked towards the kitchen and poured herself some juice. Becca ran up to the bathroom.

"And fix the TV it's been acting up again." Ruthie muttered."

"Yeah okay. Bye!" Katie hung up on her mother, and walked into the hall to go back upstairs. She walked unnaturally slowly past the screen doors until the TV static buzzed and hissed. She paused, spun on her heel and went into the room.

She sighed and sat down her juice, and crawled on her hands and knees behind the TV. Without her knowing, a young girl climbed from the TV and was about to pounce on her, crouching in the pose.

"Ah Becca." Katie mumbled. "Hand me that screwdriver on the floor." The girl cocked her head to the side and handed Katie the screwdriver, and prepared to pounce again.

"Here's the problem." Katie sighed. "The damn thing's been leaking again. Your hands feel kind of…manly…by the way."

The girl studied her hands. They were most certainly not manly! Just a little decomposed…

Samara raised her hands and was about to strangle Katie when the screen doors opened again. Becca entered the room and gasped at Samara's ugliness. She threw Katie's glass of juice on Samara.

"Why the hell aren't you melting you ugly little critter!" Shouted Becca.

Samara pretended to melt.

Becca threw another cup of water on her.

Samara replied in a very hoarse but loud voice. "I'm already melting!"

"I know." Becca stated calmly. "That's coz you looked like you needed a bath."

"Fair enough." Samara sighed.

Katie turned around at this point, and as she doesn't have a stomach like Becca, she fainted at the sight of Samara. Her face for no apparent reason went horribly disfigured and she died.

Samara gave a low murmur of tee hee

Becca gasped. "Now look what you've done! Oh well…let's hide her in the upstairs closet – help me!"

Samara skipped over to Katie's ankles. "Okay Dokey."

The two carried dead Katie upstairs.

The floor is covered in water.

"You know little ugly television dwelling girl," Becca started, looking at Samara. "You really should control your TV wetting – It's most disgusting."

Samara hung her head as they dumped dead Katie in the closet.

Becca stood back and admired their scene.

"Right let's do a practise run." Becca said, her and Samara running to the doorway. They turned round and screamed at the site of Katie."

"Great. Now to add the finishing touch, I'll pretend to be in need of mental help…nice meeting you." Becca said. She reached out to shake Samara's hand, but decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea…


	2. ch 2:A few drawings short of a gallery

Yo! Sorry it takes me so long to get it properly started but bear with me… 

Chapter 2: A few drawings short of a gallery

The sounds of crayons scraping on paper filled the room. A woman in her late twenties burst into the classroom.

"Sorry Aidan." She sighed, panting. "Life would be so much easier if I didn't have a kid to burden me…"

Aidan stared blankly at her.

"But no-one will take you."

Aidan stared blankly at her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked, hoping this would buy her some time to catch her breath.

Aidan looked back to his drawing.

"Samara." He whispered in a creepily sinister way.

"Oooooh! Aidan's got a girlfriend!" Rachel said, smirking.

"No." Aidan corrected her. "Samara is evil."

"You're ruining the story, just cutting straight to the point like that." Rachel said, staring at Aidan, who continued to scribble away.

"Samara wants you to have this picture." He stated, handing her a piece of paper. In the picture Samara is cutting Rachel's throat.

"Are you sure Aidan?" She asked, looking at it. "It's not very good…"

The teacher spoke up after sitting there for a pointless ten minutes.

"Go to the car, Aidan. You're mom and I must talk."

"I know you're just gonna talk about me, you know." Aidan said, walking to the door, and out into the hall.

"So…what's he done now?" Asked Rachel, sitting down at a desk.

"Nothing, it's just… Is he okay? I mean, with losing his cousin and all?" The teacher asked.

"He keeps blaming this Samara person. It's starting to annoy me."

"That doesn't mean he has nothing to say." The teacher said.

"Goddamit he has plenty to say…Samara this and Samara that, blah, blah, blah." Rachel started.

"I need to show you something." The teacher opened her drawer and took out a bundle of pictures, handing them to Rachel.

Rachel took out a picture Aidan drew and looked at it. In the picture Aidan and Samara were holding hands.

"See! This is much better than that crap one! Ha!" She shouted, pointing to the two holding hands. "I knew he was going out with her! Well I'm keeping these. They're better than the others."

She stormed out the classroom, her arms full to bulging of hundreds of pictures, each very disturbing…

Rachel and Aidan sat in the car.

Rachel looked at the drawings, then at Aidan.

"What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" He asked frantically.

"Erm…nooo…." Rachel said, frowning and dismissing any thoughts.

Aidan checked his hair in the car mirror, as Rachel set off home.

"Shall we read something?" Asked Rachel, as she tucked Aidan into his bed.

"I'm kinda tired." Aidan said, his eyes closing.

"Okay." Rachel said, relieved, jumping up and about to leave the room.

"But I could read you a story I wrote…"

Rachel stopped, rooted to the spot, and turned sharply on her heel, and gritting her teeth, sat down on the bed again.

"Oh?" She said, trying her best to sound interested. "So my son is now an artist and an author?"

"I wrote a fanfic the other day, but you can't hear it it's not finished yet. You can hear my other story though." Aidan said, taking a book from the side of his bed.

Rachel huffed.

"Are you trying to say that you don't encourage your son's creativity?" Aidan shrieked.

"No!" Rachel said in her most concerned/shocked voice.

Aidan's expression dropped off his face.

"You don't even know what creativity means, do you?" He asked dully, waiting for the reply.

"Yes!" Rachel said. "It means I don't want you to go to go running around killing chickens and stealing their lips!"

Aidan frowned.

"Huh?"

"Oh now who's the smarty pants?" Rachel asked, triumphant. "My work-mate told me that's what it means coz I heard you use it before so I decided to investigate! So ha! Joke's on you!"

Aidan slapped his head. "Oh man…"

"Let's read your story now, Aidan," Rachel smirked.

"Very well." He sighed, opening the book.

"Once upon a time there lived a young girl called Samara…"

Rachel interrupted him.

"Look Haden…"

"Aidan."

"Whatever… The pictures you drew for me are going in the bin but the ones 'Samara' made you draw are going on the fridge, okay?" Rachel said asked.

"Do you like Samara better than me?" Aidan asked.

"Well I like her drawings better than yours…" She said, thinking.

"Well she hates you." Aidan said, rolling over in his bed.

"Great." Rachel said through gritted teeth, and walked away to leave.

"We don't have enough time." Aidan said randomly. Rachel turned and looked at him again, as she digested what he had said.

"Time? Oh yeah! Time before we die? I remember that from the movie." Rachel said, looking at the ceiling.

"noooo…" Aidan said, looking at her strangely. "We don't have enough time to read the rest of my story…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Riiiiiight…" Rachel said, leaving the room.

"Twit." Aidan muttered.

"Just for that I'm closing the door and leaving your night light off!" Rachel shouted through the closed doors, even though she had no idea what twit meant…

**Hope ya'll aren't sitting in front of your comps flaming poor lil old me! Lol I know…im strange. Ignore the chicken lips thing…it was once a dare to someone I know to go to the butchers and ask for chicken lips and ever since then I've found the concept of that very funny…mauahahaha **


	3. Chapter 3: 7 days or your money back

I'm so bored right now and my neck hurts like hell from sitting here so long, and typing from my story book…so ya'll better be liking this! Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 7 days…or your money back

Rachel rummaged through her closet.

"Aidan! Have you seen my hideous green shoes?"

From the living room, a small voice sounded.

"nooooo…."

Rachel grumbled and walked into the living room to see one of her green shoes sticking out of the video recorder, and one being jammed out the window by Aidan.

Rachel took the shoes, and Aidan went back to fixing his tie.

"You know…Wearing green to a funeral is very disrespectful." Aidan said. Rachel frowned and thought about it for a few seconds.

"What about my yellow ones? I have a matching necklace for them…and bag…"

"On second thoughts, maybe you should wear green." Aidan said, rolling his eyes and fixing his tiny tie again.

Aidan and Rachel walked up the path to the Katie's house.

Aidan wore his mini black suit with his white shirt and black tie. Rachel walked beside him, wearing her black dress and half chewed green shoes.

They walked into the house. Everyone was walking around, no one without a tissue in their hand. They all sobbed and comforted each other.

"Why is everyone so sad?" whispered Rachel to Aidan. He glared at her.

"What? I thought this was a college re-union!" She hissed. Aidan stared blankly at her.

"So what am I supposed to do with this cheesy dip?" She asked, waving the bowl in Aidan's face.

"Maybe you could give it to Katie as an offering." Aidan spat sarcastically. Rachel took this the wrong way, and sat it next to Katie's open coffin.

Aidan walked up beside her, and touched the wood of the cold coffin.

"HA!" Rachel snorted, causing a few people to look at her in disbelief. She bent down to Aidan's level and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You can only reach the coffin!" She giggled. "Look…I can reach actually inside the coffin! Smallfry!"

She reached her hand inside and touched Katie. Half of the audience at this point jump out their seats, thinking that Katie will come to life and kill her, but she doesn't.

"Why does she have a bag on her head?" Rachel asked, frowning.

Aidan rolled his eyes and decided to take their minds off it before Rachel did something to reveal that, and something told him that would not be a good thing.

"Do you think Katie has any crayons in her room?" He asked.

"Go check." Rachel replied shortly.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to talk to Katie's mom, Ruthie.

"Sooo…." She said, trying to break the silence.

"Did she tell you how she died?" Ruthie asked Rachel.

"That's not possible, hun…" Rachel replied, looking at Ruthie.

"I'm a dumb blonde, what do you expect?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Me too!" Rachel shouted. "Snap girlfriend!" Ruthie weakly snapped Rachel's hand, while still wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Please…" Ruthie started. "I saw her face…Please tell me what happened to her! Please tell me you didn't send her another pair of shoes…"

Rachel frowned again. "Nooooo…."

She headed outside, and walked into the conversation of three kids – two boys and a girl.

"Yeah I knew Becca." The girl, Sue, said. "She went mad when she saw Katie and had to be put to sleep."

"No," The first boy, Bob, said. "I heard Katie came alive and killed her."

"No…" Sue said, raising her eyebrows.

"She just died okay?" The second boy named Joe stated. "And then Becca was put into a mental hospital."

Rachel appeared.

"Hi." She said, trying to act subtle. "So who's in the mental hospital?"

"Well my uncle Dave is in a mental hospital…so is my dad…actually, all the men in my family are." Said Bob, looking at Rachel. Sue interrupted.

"She means Becca." Sue said, turning to see if she was correct.

"A straight jacket would be fun…" Rachel muttered.

"It's about the tape, I think." Joe muttered, turning to see if his reaction was right.

"Just don't go there." Bob said, waving his hand about. His expression turned serious and sinister. "It was so annoying…it was like being made to watch re runs of Will and Grace…"

There was a shocked silence.

"What tape?" Rachel asked, sipping on her drink that had appeared from no-where.

"The one that kills you when you watch it." Joe said plainly.

"Really?" Rachel asked, intrigued. "Can I borrow it? It might turn out to be one of Aidan's favourites…"

"Huh?" All three kids said, tilting their heads and staring at her.

"Katie's boyfriend Josh told us." Sue said, snapping out of her zombie like state.

"But he's dead too." Said Joe. "Supposedly killed himself but I have a theory involving ugly critters and shoes" He looked down at Rachel Green's (ironic) green shoes, and curled his lip up a bit.

Aidan rummaged around Katie's drawer looking for crayons.

Rachel came into the room, and saw him.

"You shouldn't be here." She mumbled.

"Dumb blonde…" Aidan muttered, leaving the room with no crayons much to his disappointment.

Rachel walked up to the desk and found a scrapbook with hundreds of pictures of models in it, each with their faces scribbled out. There was a note next to the book. With trembling fingers, Rachel picked it up and read it aloud to herself.

"I didn't do this coz I'm possessed – I just think they're damn ug-lee!"

Rachel walked down the street, crying as she looked at the pictures developed from Katie's camping trip. They are all blank.

She turned them round and started to think maybe she was just a dumb blonde…

Rachel raised the newspaper to her face and read to herself. It was about the other three teens that went on the camping trip with Katie. One was her boyfriend Josh, one was a girl called Helga, and her boyfriend, Paul.

"Ten pm…ten pm…ugly, scary girl seen at scene…" she read.

Rachel walked into the reception cabin of Shelter Mountain Inn.

"Hi." She started. The middle aged balding man behind the counter smiled at her.

"I was wondering if…"

"Pick a card, any card!" The owner shouted in her face.

Rachel decided to move things along a bit.

"I'll shove that deck where the sun don't shine if you don't give me the key to cabin 12 and that scary blank unlabelled tape in the bookshelf…"

The owner looked at her and handed over the key to cabin 12.

"See." Rachel mumbled under her breath to herself as she picked the tape from the shelf. "Aidan was right…that fancy word… 'Assertive' helps a lot…"

"This is your card, right?" He asked her as she left the reception.

"Twat." Rachel whispered.

Rachel entered the cabin and walked straight up to the TV.

"I aint afraid of no ghost…" She half sang as she placed the tape in the VCR.

An eerie whistle sounded through the air as the tape played, flashing images at her at 100mph, and the same eerie whistle when it finished.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rachel greeted the person calling, creeped out slightly. What the kids had told her was right…

"Okay…Your card was the six of…"

Rachel hung up. The phone rang again.

"Yo." She answered.

"Seven days…" A small gruff voice answered her.

"Have I won that holiday?" Rachel asked brightly.

"No…." Samara muttered on the other end.

"And by the way this is not Dominoes Pizza and no, I do not hold responsibility if your pizza took 7 days to arrive." Rachel waited for a reply.

"Damn!" Samara shouted. "I know! Total rip off…thirty minutes or your money back? Pah! Well I suppose delivering down such a deep well in the middle of no-where could have been a bit difficult…"

There was a pause where Rachel frowned slightly.

"Oh well, enjoy your last week!" and with that, Samara hung up.


	4. Chapter 4:Day 1: Groovy Man

Soooo…. I own nothing except the weird things these people do, and um…read on….

Chapter 4: Day one: groovy man

Thursday – day 1

Rachel's apartment

Aidan checked his lipstick in the mirror.

"Cherry blossom…I'm off to school now Rachel!" He yelled, and left the house.

He walked along in the rain, his huge black umbrella towering over him, until a figure stopped in front of him. Aidan raised his umbrella to look at the person. It was a man.

"If you weren't my dad and Rachel's ex…you'd be pretty." Aidan said, walking away.

Noah confusedly walked on, until he reached Rachel's apartment.

"Take my picture." Rachel insisted, handing Noah the camera.

"Aren't you gonna pull a cheesy grin or summit?" He asked, the camera raised and ready.

Rachel stuck her tongue out and tried to lick her nose.

Noah took a picture.

"Now that's a Kodak moment." He said, looking at the photo on the digital screen.

"Scan the rest." Rachel instructed. Noah did.

The photos were smudged and whirled. All the pictures of the kids on the camping trip taken after they watched the tape were like that, and then they had all died…

"Cool effect." Noah mumbled, scanning the 1000000000th picture.

"I know." Rachel said. "Totally groovy but kinda creepy."

In the living room, Rachel pushed the tape into the VCR and sat her finger lightly on the play button.

"Maybe you shouldn't watch it." She said, turning to Noah.

"I agree." He said. "I don't wanna die."

"Oh well I'll play it anyway." Rachel said, pushing the button.

As the TV went static, Noah started whining in fear, rocking back and forth like a psychopath.

"Wait…" Rachel said, leaning forward and pulling a piece of green shoe out of the VCR. The tape played properly. 'A Walk To Remember' came on.

"Huh?" Noah asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oopsie…" Rachel said, lunging at the TV and pulling out the tape. "Wrong tape…" nervous snigger

She put in the correct tape, and hit play. They sat and watched it, Noah sitting in an unnecessarily crouched position, like he's mentally unstable, occasionally sucking his thumb.

Rachel walked onto the balcony and snooped at what other people were doing in their apartments.

One woman is sitting on her sofa watching Spongebob Squarepants. Next door, a balding old man is watching that's So Raven, and in the next block, a young girl watching the Exorcist, rocking back and forth.

Rachel walked into her office, and put the tape into a machine, and hit play, making a copy of it.

Rachel thought to herself as she watched the tape.

_This gets better every time you see it…Hey…does this re-set my seven days?_


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2:the ladder dun dun dun

Chapter 4: Day 2: the ladder (dun dun dun)

Friday – Day 2

Noah's apartment

"Numbers are all screwed up…" Noah muttered as he fussed over his big fancy copy thingy.

"I know you hated math, but…" Rachel was cut off.

"No…" Noah said, concentrating harder "On the tape recorder."

The lines on the tape recorder are spelling out '6 days'

Noah started useless babbling about the unique codes of the recorded tape.

They watch the tape again.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, pointing to a reflection of a girl in the mirror on the tape.

"It looks like she's walking away…" Noah said, squinting his eyes at the fuzzy flickering screen.

"No – up there at the top." Rachel said, pointing to a thin black band at the top of the screen.

"That's the tracking." Noah said, looking at it. "I'll fix it by pressing my big sausage fingers onto the reel, like so…"

He proceeded to do so.

"Wait…no…goback." Rachel muttered, looking at the screen. The tracking was getting bigger and stretchier at the top.

Noah went back as she had told him.

"No, faster." She said. "So I can do this…"

She pressed her fingers on top of his until he burned his fingers on the reel.

"Ow!" He shouted, pulling his finger away and sucking it.

Noah's 'assistant' entered, and looked at them suspiciously.

"Hey Noah…I picked up the cameras…they're in really good shape." Shesaid, looking up at Rachel and Noah again.

Noah introduced them.

"This is Beth." He muttered.

"I'm his ex." Rachel hissed at Beth.

"I prefer the name 'artner in crime' to 'assistant'" She said, giggling.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" The audience asked.

"Coz it sooo wasn't." Rachel said sarcastically, string at Beth.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know beth," Noah started. "Rachel's doing a stupid story on a stupid video tape…come watch it!"

Beth walked over to the screen.

Rachekl grabbed the tape and jogged to the door.

"I reallt must go…" She muttered.

She glared at beth as she left. Noah spoke up.

"Why are you taking the…"

"Uh…men…" Rachel said.

"Urg…Blondes…" Beth spat.

"My finger hurts…" Noah whined, sucking it again.

Rachel walked down the street below Noah's apartment. She passed a ladder. It was very tall and leaning against the wall. It looked strangley familiar. It was the ladder from the tape…or was it?

"Where have I seen this ladder before?" achel asked herself, studying it. "Oh yeah." She remembered. "I need a ladder to see how high I can jump…"

"She's starting to annoy me." The audience muttered to one another, as Rachel took the ladder and walked away with it, not struggling although it's several feet tall. A builder stops her and talks to her.

"Watch out there missy – bad luck – don't need that."

The 'don't need that' part sounds strangely like "you might die"


	6. ch 6:Understanding Becca and the TJ 2000

Nelisabetha - thank you!

The One To Rule Them All – thank you so much! Lol I'll try and R&R your fanfics!

Ya'll enjoy chapter 6 now y'hear?

Chapter 6: Understanding Becca…

Saturday: Day 3

Mental Hospital

Becca wheeled along behind a curtain for some unknown reason. She stopped and saw Samara in the waiting room. They nodded to each other.

Becca thought to herself.

My plan is working…they still think I'm mental I just forgot to rehearse how to get out of here…oh well…look mental for now…

Interrogation

Rachel sat opposite the table from Becca, and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you remember anything about the night with Katie?" she asked, looking at Becca.

There was no answer from her.

Act…mental…do…not…confess… 

"Say something, Becca." Rachel said hopefully.

"_Okay…think..." _Becca thought.

"Saturdays are yellow." Becca said, smiling into thin air, truly living up to her acted out reputation.

"Okay…" Rachel said. This was going no-where fast.

Must use blonde language… 

"YEL-LOW!" Becca screamed so loudly that the people in the next room jumped.

"Ssssshhhh!" Rachel gestured with her hands, too.

"God you're thick." Becca said, staring at Rachel like she was a caged zoo monkey.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, raising her brows.

"Oops…I was meant to think that…" Becca said, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Okay…" Rachel started. "She told you about a video tape, didn't she?"

"I didn't watch it." Becca said, with a hint of panic in her voice.

You…mustn't…give…away…any…information…quick! Distract yourself! God I think I really am mental…

"I'm going to get my first haircut in three months tomorrow." Becca said, staring at Rachel and smiling.

"Good. You need it. Look at those split ends!" Rachel half giggled, studying Becca's hair.

"And then I'm going to eat some pie." Becca announced, drumming her hands on the table, thinking of what to say next.

It's working… 

"Yesterday, I learned how to tie my shoelaces, but today…I forgot."

Rachel stared at Becca like she had been doing for the past three minutes.

As Rachel talked, Becca stared into space in a doty way.

"Okay…I get the point." Rachel said in a fed up way. "I'm blonde."

Becca's face suddenly turned serious and very mental looking.

In a serious voice, Rachel asked again.

"Now Becca – I'm going to ask you again…How did she die biatch?"

Becca's serious face deepened.

"She will show you. You will know…" she whispered.

"Who? Who will show me?" Asked Rachel frantically.

"Samara." She whispered. Becca grabbed Rachel's hand and turned it over, studying the palm.

"Four days…" She whispered, looking again into Rachel's eyes.

"Ok…"Rachel muttered, subtly trying to pull her hand back. "Kinda creepy…"

"Yeah that's more like it!" The audience exclaim from their seats.

Later that day, Rachel's office…

"Some people come in here trying to restore things," The woman said to Rachel as they walked down the hall towards the big copier thingmy jiggy.

"Tracks totally shot…" She continued.

"Huh?" Asked Rachel and the audience at the same time.

"…Oh forget it nobody cares anyway." The woman said, walking briskly.

'Cough cough' the whole audience said.

"Well, here she is." The woman said, as they reached the copier thing. 'COPIER THINGMY JIGGERY 2000' was printed on the side in huge letters.

"Don't force her or she'll get pissy with you."

Rachel and the audience raised their eyebrows.

"It's my line." The woman said, rolling her eyes. "I know…makes no sense."

"So what are we watching? Home movies or something?" She continued.

"I'd really rather watch it alone." Rachel said, fussing about with the tapes as if she was doing something important.

"I see…scary is it?" The woman asked, taking a seat against Rachel's word.

"Well…"

"Oh I see…A Walk To Remember. I'd rather watch scary as hell stuff than that crap." The woman said, standing up. She didn't leave though.

"No…it's…" Rachel continued.

"The dominoes pizza thing?" Asked the woman. "I'll get the popcorn."

"Just leave okay?" Said Rachel impatiently, turning back to the machine. The woman had disappeared.

Rachel watched the tape again, making a copy at the same time. All the 100 mph images flashed in her face again, and she sat watching them, munching popcorn. She hit the 'print' button as an image of a woman flashed onto the screen. Sadly she screwed up the first 134 times because it was reeling so fast, but on the 135th try, she managed to get the woman printed out. She fiddled with lots of turny things and pressed a lot of buttons, taking care not to make the machine get "pissy" with her.

"Come on…" Rachel said, for no apparent reason. "Ooooh there's that thing Noah did…looks fun."

Rachel pressed her fingers onto the reel, making the picture fuzzy and stretch at the top to reveal a lighthouse.

"Lighthouse…" Rachel muttered as she studied the flickering tape.

"Well done you idiot…" The machine said in a creepy mechanical voice.

"Ssssshhhhh! I'm on a mission." Rachel hit the print button again.

The machine went off.

"Shit!" Rachel shouted, pressing 100000000 buttons.

"Too late…" The machine sniggered. "I'm already pissy with you."

Rachel noticed the mic sticking out from the side of the machine. She grabbed it and shouted into it.

"Hello? Somebody?"

"Pee off it doesn't work." She machine sniggered again.

Rachel pressed another 100 buttons.

"That's my tickle spot!" The machine said.

For some unknown reason, Rachel hitting the buttons caused the machine to flash images very fast onto the screen, Rachel just so happens to stop it as a fly walks past.

Rachel did some un-necessary re-winding and fast-forwarding of the tape, watching the fly walk across the screen. It does, and when she stops the tape again, the fly is wheezing, and panting.

Rachel pulled the fly from the screen.

"Ow!" The fly squeeled.

"o…k…" The audience said, creasing their foreheads.

The volume of some scary as hell music escalated as Rachel held the fly up to her face to examine it.

"Please don't eat me!" The fly squeaked in its annoying helium voice. "I'm not a delicacy! There's too much blubber on me!"

Rachel frowned at it and looked at it, holding it by the wings.

"I feel to venerable." The fly whispered.

The woman suddenly burst into the room, making Rachel release the fly.

"I can fly again!" It squeeled, until it realised that it's wings were crippled.

"Crap!" It squeaked, and spiralled down to the floor.

"You made her mad!" The woman yelled, going up to the machine and kissing it.

"And by the way…you have some shit on your face…" She said, gesturing towards her face with her hand. Rachel wiped her nose and looked at the sticky substance that had trickled from her nose.

"No…it's clearly blood." Rachel said. "Weirdo…"

Rachel grabbed the printout and tape and ran out.


	7. Chapter 7:Day 4:Investigation Starts

**Hi everyone…here's chapter 7 but thanks to my reviewers first! **

**girl in well – thanks a bunch!**

**Krazypirategurl – I will update soon lol and Im glad you can't wait for a sequel. One likes to feel loved **

**The One To Rule Them All – thanks for yet another review! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Day 4: Investigation starts

Sunday: Day 4: Library

Rachel sat at her table, drumming her fingers on the surface. The librarian appeared.

"This seems to be the lot of it." The librarian said, handing Rachel a huge bundle of books she had requested. (I'm guessing they have something to do with the well or the woman in the tape.)

"Thanks" Rachel said, taking them, and reading the covers. Yes – they were all here.

How To Look After You're Demonic Child 

_Weird Child? BBC'S Exorcism Camp could be the Answer!_

_Childcare for Dummies _

_Help – I don't understand my Crazy Mo Fo Son!_

"And by the way," Rachel continued. "Do you have any books on the lighthouse on Moesko Island?"

"Yeah." The librarian said after wracking her brains. "Someone ordered them seven days ago, but never collected them."

The librarian handed Rachel the pile of books she had in her hands from no-where.

Rachel In Her Office

Rachel searched on Boogle (google is copyright) for the lighthouse on Moesko Island. She found an interesting website and clicked on the link. For some reason, their homepage was a massive picture of all these oldies that just-so-happened to have a lot of significance to Rachel's search. She noticed down at the bottom of the page it said their names. The woman from the tape is there, and she is called Anna Morgan. It is also extremely obvious that Anna Morgan had been super-imposed into the photo.

Rachel looked at another site.

"Oh My God." She said, staring at it.

"Oh and we don't get to see?" The audience asked.

…

Rachel rummaged through the stacks and stacks of papers, knocking over a surprising amount of papers in the process. She climbed up a very tall ladder and reached onto the top shelf for a huge book. It had a box on top of it. She struggled to free the monstrous book.

"She is just asking for a concussion." The audience muttered to each other.

Rachel fell off the ladder, and the book landed on top of her, but miraculously she was unhurt, and started flicking through the pages of the big old book.

Rachel read it aloud. "Mysterious sickness strikes Morgan ranch horses…Investigators search for answer after second drowning…"

We get a sudden jump-out-of-your-seat flashback of a moment in the tape when a dead horse washed up on a beach.

Rachel jammed the huge book into the photocopier and photocopied a few pages about Anna, the other Morgan's, the horses and their ranch.

"Horses recovering after breeder's suicide…" Rachel read aloud again.

Yet another painful flashback of a woman (Im guessing Anna) jumping off a cliff in the tape.

Rachel continued to write on a piece of paper while she clicked on more links.

"She is meant to _look_ when she's writing…" The audience said sarcastically.

"Eola…County Psychiatric…What happened to you, Anna?" Rachel asked desperately, looking at the painful website.

"Yeah like I'm just gonna come alive and talk to you…blonde…" The voice of Anna came from the picture in the book next to Rachel.

"Urhg! Your hair is horrible!" Rachel retaliated, proud of herself.

"Didn't you _watch_ the tape!" Anna asked, acting a bit diva-ish. "I was the one who starred in it…Not Samara! I brushed my hair non stop!"

"How do you know Samara?" Rachel asked loudly "Was she in the tape!"

"Crap…" Anna muttered.

"How do you know Samara?" Rachel asked feverishly.

"How do you?" Anna asked back.

"Tell me biatch!" Rachel shouted at the book.

"I didn't want to say anything before," Anna mumbled, "But mmmmmmpppphhh!"

Rachel looked at Anna. She had totally scribbled out Anna's face.

"Oh no…" Rachel whispered.

"Was it just me, or was that a moment back there where they _didn't_ give away the whole plot?" The audience asked, getting more bloody sarcastic by the second.


	8. Chapter 8:Day 5: Gonna Die

Chapter 8: Day 5: Gonna Die…

Monday: Day 5: Noah in shop.

Noah fumbled his hands about in his pockets. He was trying to pay for his cigarettes and Cosmo magazine. He pulled out of his pocket a lighter, some smudged pictures of Rachel, A phone, a bicycle and a five-dollar bill.

He handed over the five-dollar bill and waited for his receipt.

"You're gonna die." The woman behind the counter said to him.

Noah panicked.

"What! Why! The tape isn't real!"

The woman looked at him strangely.

"I meant smoking Sonny Jim…Clogs yer pipes…."

"Riiiiiight" Noah said, picking up his fags and preparing to walk away, but the monitor caught his eye. The security monitor screen was filming the shop, as it should do, and Noah's face was all smudged and swirled. Just Like Rachel…Who had watched the tape. Just like the kids…who had watched the tape and then died…just like he had watched the tape…

"oooooooh!" The audience squealed sarcastically.

"Saint Jimmy…you awrite?" The woman asked, staring at him.

"Aaaaaaah!" Noah screamed.

"Bye bye Jimminy Cricket." She muttered, whilst stealing cash from the till.

"Gotta love the young-uns."

A woman from the shop watched Noah run out.

"He _was_ ugly, but…" She muttered.

…

The sky flew past our screen in fast motion, as the clouds whizzed over the sun, until a grey fuzzy band appeared at the top of the screen, and the picture stretched.

"Hey!" The audience shouted.

Noah's head came into view. Noah was actually up in the projection room pressing his fingers on the reel.

"Oh! Sorry…" Noah said, releasing it, and we heard a sharp cry of 'ooch!'

Rachel's Apartment later that day

Rachel walked into the hall.

"Shit." She exclaimed, just coz she always does.

She walked into the living room and noticed the television was flickering static, and the lights were off. The babysitter was slumped in the armchair, her head hanging forward.

Rachel approached the still figure, and prepared to touch it.

"Nooo!" The audience hoarsely whispered. "It's Samara…" _Edge-of-your-seat nail biting atmosphere _as Rachel moves closer.

Rachel touched the babysitter's shoulder. She spun round in the chair, giggling.

"Oh god!" Rachel shouted, looking at the TV. "What did you watch? Was it the tape?"

"Erm…"

"Or the copy I made?"

"No…Aidan forced me to watch…"

"Noooooo!"

"I haven't finished yet."

"Right. Ok. Sorry. Continue. Wait…A Walk To Remember? Noooooo!"

"…The Exorcist…"

"Phew…that's okay then."

The conversation slowed down again.

"Anyway…" The babysitter continued. "Aidan gave me my bottle, read me a disturbing but lovely story, showed me pictures and put me to bed."

"Oh good." Rachel said with relief. "So I'll pay him…"

"Twenty fifty five." The babysitter smiled.

"God…They charge a lot these days…" Rachel muttered, raking through her purse. "I think he's bumped his prices up…"

"And he learned the word 'conundrum' today." The babysitter's giggles were doing everyone's head in by now.

"Uh…What?" Rachel asked, staring at the babysitter. "Geeze…You'd think I was paying _you _to look after_ him_…"

The babysitter left.

Aidan's room, same time.

There was an unnecessary scanning of Aidan's toys. The rain fell outside and we saw Aidan sleeping.

"Is it just me?" The audience whispered again. "Or is it CONSTANTLY raining in this movie?"


	9. Chapter 9:Flashbacks and a 'new viewer'

Thanks to my reviewers! My latest reviewer -

dannyrox: I actually am doing the same thing but with the ring 2! Lol right now it's still in my big note book thing but after this is done I'll wait a while, then type it in. hope you like it as much as you like this one!

Long chappie!

Chapter 9: flashbacks and a 'new viewer'

Later that night – Rachel's apartment…

Rachel held the phone up to her ear and continued talking. She was talking to her sister, Ruthie, and Katie's mom.

"Can you please look after Aidan while I go into town to investigate a killer video tape? It's only for one week." Rachel said, wandering round her living room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" Asked Ruthie, confused.

"Erm…" Rachel stuttered. "I mean…could you look after Aidan for a week while I…um…go buy him a puppy?"

"Sure!" Ruthie shouted excitedly. "I love puppies!"

"Dumb blonde…" Rachel muttered. "Wait…"

Rachel was thinking about how she, too, was a dumb blonde, until she started choking for no reason.

"You can't choke on _water_…" Ruthie muttered down the phone.

"Sorry Ruthie…" Rachel managed to choke out between gags. "Maybe I…shouldn't have …eaten that…spicy curry…"

Rachel dropped to her hands and knees and started coughing more and more violently. A small black string fell out of her mouth. She pulled on it as she wretched. It was longer than she thought.

"I…didn't eat…spaghetti…" She coughed.

Ruthie's voice murmured from the phone

"How long is a piece of string? tee hee"

Rachel finally stopped choking as she pulled a small sucker out of her mouth, like the kind you attach to the heads of mental people to monitor their brain waves.

Rachel staggered and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She half shouted. The dial tone hummed in the background. She looked at the phone. A small trickle of water came from the holes.

"Oh my god…" Rachel whispered. "She hung up on me…bitch…"

The audience gave a small grunt of "oh my god she is so stupid."

Rachel watched the small trickle.

"Mmmmmm…..I'll have to ask her how she fixed her leaky TV…"

Rachel staggered out of the kitchen, still panting a bit from her choking on something she didn't eat ordeal. She walked up the hallway.

"They have hallways like the frickin' Shining too!" The audience whispered to one another.

Rachel walked past the living room screen doors. There was a low murmur – static on the TV. Aidan sat in front of it, looking like a fricken skeleton. Rachel walks right past. With a low mutter of

"Hi Aidan…"

Rachel catches on – bless her little blonde brain cells…I mean…socks…

Rachel raced back along the corridor and flung open the screen doors in an over-dramatic way. She launched herself at Aidan, almost crushing him, and covered his eyes. The way she launched at him actually had the audience flinching in their seats.

"What did you watch?" Rachel screamed. "Was it _the tape_?" (dun dun dun)

Aidan was terrified by Rachel's strong grip on his bony shoulders and her bulging eyes staring into his. He finally spoke.

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"Tell me now, woman!" Rachel shouted.

"I was just watching re-runs of Will and Grace! I'm sorry!" He shouted, waiting for Rachel's reaction.

"Oh. That's okay then." She turned to walk away.

"It was a really gross episode…horrible images…"

"Noooooooooo!" Rachel screamed. Aidan flinched as she re-gripped his shoulders.

Later that night…

Rachel walked into Aidan's room. She muttered to herself, thinking.

"I'm sure I couldn't have just _lost _8 lipsticks…"

She noticed that Aidan's room was empty, apart from a young girl sitting in a chair, with her back to us. Her long, black, wet hair was stuck to her back. She wore a thin white night dress, and the floor around her chair was wet.

"_Puh-lease_ tell me your chair is surrounded by _water_…" Rachel asked, staring warily at the liquid on the floor. There was no answer from the girl.

She approached the girl.

"Idiot…" The audience whispered, as she moved closer.

The girl suddenly grabbed Rachel's arm. Her skin was rotted and decomposing.

"EW!" Rachel screamed. "Oops…that's not my line…um…GASP!"

There was a scream. Rachel had images flashing through her head. A young girl sitting in a chair in a white, bare room. The girl was Rachel. There was a camera facing her as she sat in her chair. Rachel suddenly woke with a start, to find herself lying in her bed, sweating and exhausted.

"Hey…Now the movie's not so bad…" The audience whispered.

Rachel looked at her arm. The menchi SAMARA WOZ ERE was scrawled into her arm. More like scratched into it…

Rachel gasped at the horror of it.

The audience stared sarcastically at her. "Whatever…. you can FINALLY stop panting now!"

The audience spoke again 10 seconds later.

"Wait…didn't the whole "Aidan/video tape thing" and the whole "Girl in Aidan's room thing" happen the other way round in the movie?"

Geek: "sssssshhhh!"

Rachel finally stopped panting.

Noah spoke up from the cinema room.

"Okay…let's go back a bit…"

The reel re-wound.

"Okay…So Rachel's just woken up from her dream, the menchi on her arm, and Aidan is not in her room or his, so she…" Noah sat back to watch the tape.

Rachel checked the living room for Aidan. He was sitting in front of the TV, watching the blaring static. Rachel throws the doors open in an over-dramatic way, and once again, lunged at poor skeletal Aidan. A girl on the TV screen crawled out of the well, and then more static.

"Nooooo!" Rachel screamed. "See…I reacted quicker this time…"

"I was only watching re-runs of Will and Grace! I'm sorry!" Aidan shouted for the second time.

"That's bad too but save it! I know how it went 2 minutes ago!" Rachel yelled. She threw Aidan into a painful hug.

She threw the tapeunder the couch.

"Why baby, Why…WHY!"

Aidan's eyes bulged as much as they could, and he tried to speak.

"I…I couldn't sleep…" He stuttered.

The audience and Rachel shouted at Aidan sarcastically.

"Aw and you think that was gonna make you sleep EASIER?"

Aidan looked on terrified at Rachel's face.

"I think he's inherited some of his mother's _intelligence…_" The audience sarcastically muttered.

Aidan finally found his voice.

"I'm supposed toask who she is…but I know she's Samara."

The phone rang. Rachelanswered it and immediately slammed it back down onto the receiver. It rang again. She put it to her ear and screamed in an over-dramatic way

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

There was a silence.

"Rachel?"Asked a slightly confused, scared and deaf Noah from the other end of the phone.

Aidan removed his hands from his ears and listened.

Noah's car, same time

Noah sat in the front seat of his car, with 100000000000000000000000000 pictures of him in the passenger seat, every one smudged like the way they go when your going to die from the tape (aaaaahhhhh)

Back in Rachel's house

"He watched the tape…" Rachel sobbed quietly.

"Who?" Noah asked.

"The Taco Bell Dog…" Rachel whispered softly again.

"No!" Noah yelled. "I loved that little guy!"

"Huh?" asked the audience

"Our son you nitwit!" She shouted.

"tee hee" The audience giggled.


	10. Chapter 10: Discovering Lotsa Stuff

VERY long chapter…. be prepared…

Chapter 10: Discovering lotsa stuff

The sky was blue and the clouds rolled past the sun (in fast forward style for some unknown reason, and why the hell the camera/director filmed this I do not know…)

Tuesday – Day 6

Noah and Aidan sat in Noah's car in an awkward silence. Aidan continued to draw his picture.

"You took my picture." Aidan said.

"I wanted to…um…put it in a gallery!" Noah yelled nervously.

"I mean my photograph you plant pot…" Aidan said, looking at Noah. Aidan cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"I've seen you in the yard at school…you're there…"

"You wish I was around more?" Noah asked, hurting his back by twisting in the driver's seat to look at Aidan in the back.

"Not if you perv on me in my own playground, no…do you want to be around more?" He asked, looking away from his drawing for about a mili second.

"Rachel and I were…" Noah started, but Aidan cut him off.

"Young…I know. Mom's told me that story."

"You're just like a little adult…" Noah said, frowning at Aidan. "It's creepy…"

The audience and Noah both spoke at once.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call Rachel mom before…"

Noah continued.

"Thing is…I don't think I would make a very good dad."

The audience frowned.

"Why is he turning to his 6 year old son for advice?" they sarcastically asked.

"Why are you turning to your 6 year old son for advice?" asked Aidan.

Noah continued, as if he were talking to himself.

"Thing is…I don't want anyone else to be your father, either…"

Aidan thought about this for a mo. He looked up from his drawing and spoke with his creepy emotionless, expressionless face.

"It's a conundrum." He muttered, and went back to his drawing.

"Gotta love that line…" The audience said to each other. "Hey…wait…it's raining AGAIN!"

Noah gave a nervous giggle.

"Yeah…yeah it is…" (A conundrum, not raining.)

The Embrey Residence (to you and me – Katie's house/Katie's room.)

The sound of paper crackling filled the room as Rachel looked through one of Katie's old notebooks. She has drawn a house, a chair with a camera facing it, and a dead horse that says above it 'why is this in my head?'

Rachel keeps looking through the book.

"For god's sake…it's raining AGAIN!" The audience shouted.

Rachel looked out of the window to the driveway, where Noah's car sat with Aidan in the back. Noah was actually right behind her.

Some of the audience yelped.

"Look out! He's gonna kill you!"

"Shut up…morons…" The other audience muttered.

Rachel gets into the car

"Time to go mister." She said to Aidan, as she caught sight of his drawing.

"I'm not finished." Aidan mumbled as he continued to scribble.

Rachel's car drove along a long country road that wound in lots of places. They drove around a lake, but our view is zooming over the lake. (Coz cameras are magic) Rachel's voice over (tee hee) spoke.

"It'd almost like you can draw a line through her life…"

"Why?" Noah's voice over said. "Was she schytsophrenic?" (A split personalitied mental disorder lol)

Rachel's VO continued, ignoring Noah's VO.

"On one side, there's this happy woman who spends her time with her husband, riding horses, everything sheltered, protected and comfortable. Her face, there's light – there's pride…"

Noah's VO got a bit bored.

"What the hell is this shit you're babbling on about?"

**Yawn** said the audience.

"…And then one day something happens and she takes this hard corner, and the light…goes out. And then she ends up at Eola County Psychiatric… All alone…" Rachel's VO stopped.

"Am I going to have nightmares about that bedtime story?" Noah's VO asked.

There was an awkward silence.

Noah decided to break it.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

The car is quite close now. We continue to zoom in on it.

"I don't know yet," Said Rachel, answering Noah. "But I think it has something to do with the horses."

"I think we should go to the island together." Noah's VO said.

"It's Tuesday, Noah…I only have one day left…I need you to go to the hospital and find out about Anna…the images on the tape are leading us somewhere…" Rachel said.

"Oh!" Noah yelled, "I hope its Chucky Cheeses!"

There was an awkward silence.

We are now finally in the car.

"Katie saw them too." Rachel said. "I think before you die, you see the ring…" She looked at the notebook on her lap, at the scribbled ring that Katie had…well…scribbled…

"Classic line…" The audience whispered.

The Crossing…

Rachel gets out of the car and walks towards the ferry.

"Surprise, surprise…it's raining AGAIN!" the audience shouted. A geek at the back shushed them.

"Hey Rach…wait!" Noah shouted, half out the car.

He hands her Aidan's drawing.

"Why couldn't Aidan give me it himself? I'm getting soaked for a dumb picture here!" Rachel yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Aidan asked from the back of the car. "Does it look like I _want_ my hair mussed?"

Rachel glowered and get on the ferry, saturated.

Ferry

Rachel stood on the ferry deck, looking at Katie's book again. She sees pictures of Anna's hubby, Richard, and a news article about Anna falling off her horse at a show. The article talks of a daughter.

"A daughter?" Rachel said.

"Why the hell do you keep talking to yourself?" The audience asked.

For some odd reason Rachel went snooping in a car park, and finds a horse trailer. She approached it, and looked through the bars several times.

"Hey you…" She cooed.

"Who me?" Asked the horse.

"Ssssshhh!" Rachel hissed. "You don't have any lines!"

"I'm not being paid much either…" The horse grumbled.

Rachel kept patting the horse through the holes, even though it is clearly aggravated.

The horse started neighing scaredly, and broke out of the trailer. It ran around on the deck of the ferry, as Rachel and several men who have appeared from no-where try to herd it up. They have no luck.

"We told you not to touch it…" The audience said in a teasing voice.

"My horse!" The horse's owner yelled as she appeared.

"Blame her!" All the men and audience yelled.

The horse did a very impressive jump-on-bonnet-of-car and buck 'n' rear routine. It looks very majestic.

The horse ran away onto the open deck after Rachel, after bucking a few dudes and doing a totally awesome Jackie Chan run-up-the-wall-stunt routine. Rachel turned on the deck, as the horse ran straight for her. She ducked, and it jumped. Its back legs got caught on the ledge, and it went flying over the edge, into the water.

"_Jeranemoooooooooooo! Nooooooooo! Oh shit…."_

Rachel, a few men and the girl who owns the horse went rushing to the other end of the ferry. They leant over and saw the horse in a desperate attempt to swim, but the current is dragging it away.

It got dragged underwater and Rachel, the owner and the men ran to the back end of the ferry and leant over. The water frothed with the propellers. The foamy water turned red.

We get a flashback of a part of the tape where there if frothy red water.

The owner screamed.

The audience wrinkled their noses. "Eeeeeewwwww…and oh noooooo!"

The horse lovers in the audience were equally disgusted.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

Hospital…

Noah walked straight up to the reception desk.

"I need to see the records for a patient named Anna Morgan."

The woman behind the reception desk raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"I know..." Noah started. "One does not simply walk into a mental hospital and get handed records on demand without security crap…blah, blah, blah…"

"No." The woman said. "You forgot the magic word!"

Noah was stunned.

"Okay…Abra Caddabbra!"

"Close enough…" The woman sighed, handing Noah the key to the record room. "By the way, she died a while ago."

"Shit…Gotta tell Rachel…" Noah muttered. "Wait…She knew that already… Listen…I've been up there before."

A guy spoke.

"Nice try, but the records are kept downstairs…"

"Such an amateur actor…"Noah muttered dramatically, before following the dude downstairs.

Noah stood outside the doors to the record room, in the pouring rain, and raises his crowbar.

The Noah fans in the audience sighed lovingly.

"Wait! The rain might mess up his hair! Noooo! Hey wait…It wasn't raining on the ferry! That's a first!"

Noah breaks in.

"Aaaaah…he's so strong…"

There is an unnecessary shot of a fly at this point…or **the** fly on the door.

"Familiar…" The audience whispered mysteriously.

Noah for some psychic reason knows to go in there. Once he's in he speaks.

"Anna? You in here?"


	11. Chapter 11: Richard and a Dark Place

Chapter 11: Richard and a dark place

Rachel has now reached the island.

We see a lighthouse, cliffs, go through woods, and then we see Rachel knock on a door.

No-one answers, so she snoops and sees the window and house from the tape.

"Some links are appearing here…" The audience muttered…

"Can I talk to you, Mr Morgan?" Asked Rachel.

Richard looked at her. "Yeah they just went crazy now pee off."

"Do you have any left?" asked Rachel.

"No." He replied shortly.

Rachel notices the mirror from the tape on his wall. She shows him the tape.

"Do you know what this is, Mr Morgan? I think it's a message…from your wife…"

"Isn't that my copy?" Richard asked her.

"I don't kn…"

"That's my copy of a Walk To Remember!" Richard said, trying to grab the tape from Rachel.

"What is the obsession with that film?" The audience asked.

"No…It's…" Rachel started.

"Where'd you get it?" Asked Richard snappily.

"Shelter Mountain Inn." Rachel said.

"Is that the only one?" He asked.

"I made a copy." She said.

"You are meant to LIE! Hey wait…it isn't raining!" The audience shouted.

"Where's your daughter?" asked Rachel. Richard frowned and went into a kind of sulk.

"I don't have a daughter." He said under his breath.

"Liar." Rachel stated, and left. She saw a swing in the garden. She unravelled Aidan's picture. He has drawn her the house.

Hospital

Noah rummaged through hundreds of drawers looking for Anna's files. He finally finds them.

He read allowed a large list of 'miscarriage' and 'conceived' dates. A small drop of blood lands on the paper from his nose.

"She had trouble getting pregnant…" Noah said to himself.

"The clues are adding up…" Said the bright audience members.

"What the heck are these retarded drawings all about?" Noah asked, spilling pictures like spazzy X rays onto the floor.

Rachel's Apartment

The phone was ringing in the background. Scribbling can be heard. Aidan's drawings are everywhere. They are all of Samara. Camera zooms in on his skeletal face. He is mindlessly drawing the scribbly ring.

Island public phone

Rachel spoke to Aidan.

"Honey…The house you drew for me…Where did you see it?"

"Samara told me to draw it."

"I'm talking about REAL things here Aidan…"

"Samara made me draw it…"

"Why?"

"She lived there."

Bright people in audience talk again. "Aaaaaah! Samara could be the daughter!"

We are back in Rachel's apartment with Aidan. He has had a weird haircut since ten mins ago.

"She doesn't like the barn…The horses keep her up at night." Aidan said randomly.

"O…k…" Rachel said.

The bright people in the audience were getting aggravated.

"Just go investigate the Morgan's barn you plimsole!"

"Does she still live there?" Asked Rachel.

"No." Aidan said. "She lives in a dark place now."

The bright people in the audience are desperately trying to figure out where this dark place is.

"I love you, Aidan," Rachel said, "But you freak me out…"

There is a pause.

"Oooooh!" Said Rachel, as she remembered nearer the beginning of the movie.

"The dark place is a nightclub! Aidan knows it's dark coz he goes to visit her pooch!"

Aidan hangs up.

There is now an unnecessary shot of stones and a small river.


	12. Chapter 12: Darby and A New Tape

Chapter 12: Darby / a new tape

**Thanks to my latest reviewer!**

**Obsessive.turtle.lover – thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Looooong chapter peepo**

Moesko Island local clinic

A retarded boy sits in the waiting room and plays with beads. He is the doctors adopted grandson.

"Soooo…." Rachel said to the doctor. "You've been a doctor here since, what, the stone age? So you know the Morgans and their daughter?"

There was a pause.

"Do you know their daughter?" Rachel asked her mysteriously.

"Do you know their daughter?" Mimicked the retard boy.

"Shut up, Darby…you retard of a grandson." The doctor spat.

Rachel explained to the doctor about how her and her son are seeing images and she thinks that Samara caused them.

"I haven't heard anybody say that in a long time." The doctor said.

"So you believe me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sure." She said, and she started to walk around outside. "Samara was always making me see sick images when she was getting check ups – Darby as a fully grown man…a TV with 2000 channels but nothing to watch… Repeats of Will and…"

"I'm talking about the **other** images…"Rachel said quietly.

"Oh yeah…they were just as retarded." She said, looking deep in thought.

They walked about outside the clinic. They were near the roundabout in the yard, where Darby was sitting, spinning around on it mindlessly, looking very scary. Rachel and the doctor talk about the Morgans.

"She wanted a child more than anything." The doctor sighed. "Poor Anna…She couldn't conceive…Neither could Richard…so they so they adopted a daughter."

"Samara." Rachel whispered.

"Ya." She said, "But some people said she was evil…others say the adoption centre found her in a lost and found bin…one day Anna came to me and said she was having visions…seeing horrible things…"

"Were you Samara's doctor, too?" Rachel asked her, giving a wary eye to Darby as he spun around and around in little circles.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"Was there anything wrong with her?" Rachel asked her. "Were all the lights on upstairs?"

The doctor considered her answer before talking.

"Well she had severe ingrown toenails for a few months…"

"That's not what I meant…" Rachel said, trying to say it with the look in her eyes.

"You mean…"The doctor started. "There's a full tank of gas but no-one's steering?"

"I mean whatever you mean…"Rachel whispered, as she shot another wary look at Darby, who was now harassing some pigeons and stealing the bread they were eating off the ground so he could put it up his nose.

"When Darby over there was born…"The doctor started.

"Damn." Rachel muttered under her breath. "Shouldn't have looked at him."

The audience were equally peed off.

"We want to know about Samara! Not retard boy!"

"Ok, ok…" The doctor said, waving an uncaring hand at Darby, who was walking around on his knees.

"I referred them to the hospital on the mainland. The one for psychos. I suspect she's still there." She said.

Rachel tried to break the news gently.

"Anna's been six feet under for 24 years and God knows about Samara…"

"Aw…"Doctor said. Rachel thought she was going to cry at first.

"That's a shame…Well if you excuse me I have a pot of tea bubbling…"And with that she left.

As Rachel walked away she spoke to herself.

"Well…. That went well…"

As she walked away she was sure she could hear shouts of "Darby no", "Darby put down that pigeon!" and "Darby now drink your "tea" before it gets cold…"

Hospital

"1978…"A male doctor said to Noah, who was trailing behind him.

"Man we're really going back in time here."

"Yup." Noah said, looking around the dingy basement where the records were kept.

"So you say you're the patients father, right?" Asked the man to Noah.

"Yup…" Noah said. "Richard Morgan…That's me."

"So what is you secret man?" The doctor asked, looking at Noah's incredibly youthful skin for an age of 73 or so…

"Face lifts, botox, bum lifts, liposuction, beauty treatments, oh yeah and salad…"

"You know…I'm not an idiot…"The doctor hissed at Noah.

"Well…." Noah said, studying him. The doctor continued.

"I know your not…"

"Busted!" Noah yelled. "You know I'm not Richard Morgan, father of Samara, incredibly youthful looking and owns the retarded horses…yup I saw this in the movie…should have thought this one through…or got Aidan's help…"

"No." The doc said. "I know you're not eating salad…That stuff's nasty!"

"Of course…." Noah said very professionally.

"The last person who took out Samara's video file was apparently you…"

The doctor gave Noah a look that just says, "I know who you are so give up the act…" or "Perhaps salad tastes better with meatballs…"

There is a look of shock and disappointment on Noah's face.

Later that day

Noah desperately tried to phone Rachel.

"Oh look…" The audience said sarcastically. "It's not raining…it's a thunderstorm!"

Morgan house

Rachel sneaked into the Morgan house. It's very dark.

She found a box upstairs of junk. There are some of the wire/sucker things she choked on, some files and other crap.

She finds a certificate of live birth to Anna Morgan – Samara. A huge centipede crawled out from under a file. Rachel absolutely soiled herself (tee hee)

Bug-a-phobics in the audience speak up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rachel finds a tape, and pushes it into the VCR.

TAPE

A little girl sat on a bed in a white room. She gets up and watches the clock, watching hours go by. She then looks at the camera.

A man's voice speaks.

"This is recording SM0015 – Samara Morgan, hour 14."

The people at the hospital have set up a chair, with a camera facing it to record the interview, Samara sitting in the chair, her head dipped low.

"So what is it that's keeping you awake, Samara?" The doctor asked.

"Sometimes Freddy Kruger lands on my roof and sings the crazy frog…" Samara said in an innocent little voice.

"Riiiiight…" the man said, changing the subject.

"Let's talk about he pictures, Samara. How did you make them?"

He holds up the retarded X ray pictures Noah was looking at.

There is no response from Samara.

"I don't make them…I just see them in my head.and then they just…are…"

"Samara." The doctor sighed. I need you to tell me the truth now."

"I can't…"Samara said innocently. "These are my lines…"

There was a silence.

"Can I see my mommy?" Samara asked sadly.

"No Samara…Not until we find out what's wrong with you…"

"I was dumped down a fricken well…that's what's wrong with me…"Samara said in a violent voice, but she turned back to her innocent one straight away. "Now can I see my mommy? I love my mommy…"

The doc did not respond.

"He's going to leave me here…"Samara whispered.

"Who? Who's going to leave you here?" He asked.

"Santa Claus…" Samara said.

"Ok…." The doctor muttered, scribbling furiously on his notebook.

"My dad you wheel barrow!" Samara shouted.

"They just wanna help you…" He said.

"Not daddy…"Samara said.

"Your daddy loves you." The doctor told her in a matter-of-fact type voice.

"Daddy loves the horses…" Samara whined.

"I love the Lakers myself…" The doctor said.

Samara continued.

"…Sometimes…late at night…he forgets I'm in the barn and he comes in and…"

"Moving swiftly on!" Yelled the doctor, flipping a few pages of his notebook.

…

In the background, Richard is watching Rachel watch the tape.

…

"He wants me to go away." Samara said.

"No he doesn't." The doctor argued.

"But he doesn't kno-ow…" Samara said in a creepy lingering voice.

"He doesn't know what? Samara?"

…

The tape suddenly hissed off with the blare of extremely loud static.

Richard Morgan came up behind Rachel and hit her on the head with something and grabs the TV. He leaves the room with it.

"Samara was one of a kind," Rachel shouted. "But I'll buy you a new one!"

There was no reply as Richard walked into the bathroom with the TV.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted after him. "Are you going to kill yourself in the bath!"

Richard looked at her like she was from another planet.

"No…" He said. "I just like to watch TV in the bath."

Rachel followed him into the bathroom.

"Please go away." He said. "I need to bathe…"

"Okay dokey…" Rachel said, turning on her heel.

Suddenly the TV accidentally fell into the tub, and Mr Morgan dies.

"Shit." He muttered.

Rachel turned back around and was about to yell 'hey you stole my catch phrase' when she noticed Richard was dead, so she screamed for ages until Noah appeared (?) and grabbed her from behind.

The Noah fans in the audience cooed.

"Aw he looked so sexy there…lucky bitch…"

Noah dragged Rachel away.

Later…

Another unnecessary shot of Shelter Mountain Inn tree, and the sky in fast motion.

"She doesn't like the barn…"Rachel whispered.

"Uh…what dude?" Noah asked, totally confuddled.

They break into the Morgan's barn.

Every one on the English speaking planet: FINALLY!

There was a ladder leaning against the wall, leading up to a small cove like bit in the top of the barn. I would like to live there myself, If I wasn't so scared of heights and the smell of horses…

"Samara…" Rachel whispered.

They both climbed the ladder.

Rachel starts babbling on about how Anna went crazy so Richard kept Samara here.

"Not alone…" Noah muttered.

"Wrong movie you push chair…" Rachel muttered.

"No…" Noah corrected her, feeling like the smart one for a speck of a second. "I mean she wasn't kept up here alone."

Rachel frowned.

The audience frowned too, but spoke for Rachel. "What the?"

A light bulb lit above Rachel's head. Any normal person would have solved the mystery by now, but Rachel's light bulb signified other 'ideas'…

"Hey!" She shouted to Noah, turning to the back of the tiny cove. "Let's for no reason at all rip off all this pretty wallpaper…Looks fun…"

"I agree!" Shouted Noah, and they both proceeded to tear it off in large sheets.

They uncover a picture of a huge tree, burned into the wood.

"I've seen this before…" Rachel whispered, racking her memory.

"Yeah it was on the tape…" Noah said to her.

"No…" Rachel said, still thinking.

"My Auntie Mo has a tree like that in her garden…" Noah said, but Rachel ignored him and continued with what she was thinking.

"…I've been there…" She said at last.

"My Auntie Mo's?" Noah asked, frowning. "Doesn't she just make THE best apple pie?"

"NO" Rachel shouted at him. "Shelter Mountain Inn…"

"Of course!" The audience yelled. "The fast motion tree!"

"Say what now?" Noah asked, just following Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13: Day 7: Mystery solved

Chapter 13:Day 7: Mystery solved.

Wednesday: Day 7

Now the shot of the Shelter Mountain Inn tree isn't so pointless… in fast mo again.

Rachel and Noah drive up to the Inn.

"The sun shone through the leaves and lit them up like it was on fire…" Rachel whispered as she looked out the window of cabin 12, at the tree. Its leaves shone red and indeed looked like it was on fire, like in the tape and on the wall of the barn.

"Wow I'm so god damn smart!" Rachel said, clapping for herself.

"The tree?" Noah asked, still confuddled.

We get a flashback of the part of the tape when the sun shines through the leaves.

"Right at sunset…" Rachel whispered, still looking at the tree.

"The tree?" Asked Noah again.

There was suddenly a reddy-orange glow as the sun beamed through the leaves, and cast the red light onto Rachel's face.

"…Right when I watched the tape…" She muttered.

The audience are starting to think that maybe she is smart after all and was just undercover.

"The tree?" Noah asked again.

"The tape." Rachel said shortly.

"Right got it." Noah said, imprinting it in his tiny brain.

"A bit of time coincidence there." The audience said.

"That was a week ago." Rachel said solemnly.

"So you're like…gonna die?" Asked Noah.

"Now you get it!" Shouted the audience.

"Guess so…"Muttered Rachel.

There was a pause.

"Can I have your green shoes and cherry lipgloss?" Noah asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Aidan's already claimed them."

"Shit." Noah said.

"He made me a 'will' this morning…not sure what that means…But e gets everything apart from the tape. That goes to you." Rachel said, thinking.

"Something led us here…" Noah said, looking around the cabin.

"Well that landlord was kinda hot…" Rachel said.

"Hey." Noah said, looking down. "There's green mould on the floor. Watch your feet."

Rachel jumped.

"Thanks." She said. "I just got these shoes."

They pulled back the rug. The mould is in a rough ring shape.

"Hey look Rach!" Noah shouted, brandishing a small glass dish at her. The dish was full of marbles for some reason.

"Watch out!" He continued, waving them about. "I've _lost_ my marbles! Tee hee!" Noah threw the marbles everywhere. Hey all gathered on the green foost.

"They're gathering on the foost…" Rachel pointed out to all the numb bums who didn't notice before.

"Did you like ripping the wallpaper?" Asked Noah quietly.

"Yeah…" Rachel said.

"Let's smash the floor with this axe, then." He said, and they started smashing away at the mould.

They uncovered a well. They jump down.

"Down the well!" The audience exclaimed.

"Down the hollow bit!" A geek shouted.

"Right got it."

The two stand next to the well, and Noah lifted the large slate off effortlessly, and threw it away.

"Heloooo!" Noah yelled down the well. "Echo!"

"I want you to help Aidan if I die soon." Rachel said, hanging her head.

"I know…that dude is wack." Noah said. "I'm not sure I'm the kind of person he needs _help_ from if you get my drift…"

Rachel was too busy looking down the well she didn't hear him.

"Right." Rachel said, moving around the well. "I'm going to avoid what I usually do and not fall IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

She has fallen down the well.

"No shit." The audience said sarcastically.

"Rach!" Noah yelled. "You okay?"

"I've not hit the bottom…Ouch…yet…"Rachel whined.

"If it makes you feel any better," Noah started. "I was gonna push you in anyway."

"Aw you're so sweet." Rachel said.

"Lucky you can fly out, eh?" Noah said, leaning against the well.

"Noah you flower arrangement!" Rachel shouted. "I can't fly!"

Noah stared blankly at the director.

"I thought she could fly!" He shouted at him.

"Change of plan…" The director giggled.

"Oh fine then." Noah sulked. "Just make me look like an idiot."

"What do you think you've been doing in this whole movie?" The audience asked.

"What's down there anyway?" Asked Noah.

"Oh just a Dominoes Pizza box and a little dead girl." Rachel yelled.

"For God's sake." Said the audience.

"Oh yeah and aaaaaahhhhh!" Rachel shouted. "Go get a hose and pull me out!"

Noah went outside and pulled a fire hose that is ATTATCHED TO THE FRICKEN WALL. He falls over when it gets pulled tight and rolls pointlessly in the mud for ten minutes.

"ooooh….." The Noah fans whispered.

Rachel suddenly got a flashback of Samara's death.

"That was random." the audience said.

…..

"_Remember you're a womble…" _Samara sang as she stood next to a well.

Anna approached her from behind.

"It's so peaceful here, isn't it Samara?" she asked.

No reply.

"I'll teach you to ignore me you little biatch!"

Anna smothered Samara.

"All I ever wanted was you…" Anna cried as she let Samara flop into the well.

"So _why_ are you trying to _kill_ her?" The audience asked.

"Too late she's dead." Anna smirked.

….

Rachel gasped.

"She was still alive…" Rachel said.

"Naw…You think?" The audience said sarcastically.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked, swishing her hands around in the water, looking for the skeleton.

"She went for a swim… Tee hee…" The audience mumbled.

Samara's skeleton floats up.

"She must be more of an air head than you…tee hee…" The audience said again.

Rachel for some unknown gross reason holds it like a baby. It turns into the real girl Samara, then back into a skeleton.

"aaaahhhhh…." The audience muttered sarcastically.

"God you might be thinner than Aidan…" Rachel said to it.

"Noah is taking ages…."The audience said.

Noah appeared.

"It's past sunset!" Noah yelled down the well. "And put down that…thing! You don't know where it's been!"

"How'd you think I feel? I was sleeping!" Shouted Samara.

Later…

Noah and Rachel are sitting on a bench talking, after Rachel has been saved from the well.

"It's over…" Noah whispered.

"She wanted that child more than anything else in the world." Rachel said, looking at the ground.

"yeah, but the woman was damn crazy!" Noah said.

"I wanna go home." Rachel announced.

"Yeah, like, anyway…how long do you think she survived down there?" Asked Noah.

Rachel thought about this for a while before Noah held a torch above her head.

"I got it!" She shouted when the torch flicked on. "7 Days! GO ME!"

Samara's voice over shouted at her.

"Yeah, but I was fricken dead before I could eat my pizza!" She yelled.

A few seconds later, Noah and Rachel shared an almost romantic moment.

"Nooooooo!" The Noah fans cried.

Bedtime

Aidan went into bed.

"And don't even _think_ about starting all that 'we don't have enough time' shit." Rachel sighed.

Morning.

Aidan woke up. Rachel was next to him.

"Rachel?" He asked. "Don't crumple my pj's…"

"Ok." Rachel said.

"What happened to the girl?" He asked.

"Samara?" Rachel asked.

"Oh so she _was_ real?" Said Aidan, smirking.

"Yup." Rachel said, totally not taking up Aidan's smirk.

"Is she still in the dark place?" asked Aidan.

"No…we set her free…" Rachel said, mimicking a bird flying away.

"You helped her?" Aidan asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Yup. Go me and Noah, right?" She asked, smiling and dancing.

"Why did you do that?" Aidan asked frantically.

"What the hell is wrong with you ya weirdo?"

"You weren't supposed to help her!" Aidan said. His creepy big eyes boring holes into Rachel.

"It's okay now…She's not gonna hurt you anymore…" Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Aidan asked. "Tell that to child services, bitch!" He rolls up his sleeve and exposes 'SAMARA WOZ ERE!'

"Don't you understand Rachel?" Aidan asked. Blood trickled from his nose. "She never sleeps…"

"How do you _know_ these things?" Rachel asked desperately.

"Yeah…Kinda creepy…" The audience said, shrinking into their seats.

"And why don't you ever call me mom?" Rachel asked.


	14. Chapter 14: Mystery ends and Poor Noah

Chapter 14: Mystery ends / Poor Noah…

Noah's apartment, same time

Noah looked through all his slides. He picked up a mug and drank from it. The dampness of the mug made a rough 'ring' shape on the newspaper.

"Ironic…" The audience muttered.

The TV started hissing static. Immediately the Noah fans started screaming hysterically. Noah turns it off.

"Phew…" The Noah fans sighed.

It goes on again.

"Nooooooo!" The Noah fans cried.

"Oooooh!" Noah said, sitting in front of the TV. "This is my favourite channel!"

He started watching the TV, and munching popcorn that appeared from no-where.

Samara climbs out of the well, and gets closer and closer to the TV. She climbs out.

"Woah!" Noah yelled. "Cinema technology has really come a long way!"

audience: **doh!**

Samara comes towards him.

"Hey! Where are my 3D glasses?" He asked. After about 4 seconds, he got what was going on.

"Now he gets it…" The audience moaned.

He clambered away as Samara gets creepier and closer.

"Hey…. hey…Back up a little…" Noah stuttered at Samara. "Wow man you are u-u-ug-leee!"

"Thanks a lot!" Shouted Samara. "_It's not easy being green… _By the way your apartment is very fung-shui… and I'm going to kill you."

Noah fans: **faint**

"If you don't like fung-shui I can change it!"

He backed away further and further as Samara got closer.

The Noah fans come round.

Noah stepped on a piece of broken glass. Noah fans faint again.

The phone started ringing. It's Rachel but Noah thinks its Samara.

"Wait…" He said. "You're here…"

"Sorry. That's me. I'll kill you after I take this call." She answered the phone.

"Hello? No I'm not available. I'm with a client. Well you'll just have to tell Linda Blair to kill him herself. Yes. Okay. Bye." Samara shoved her cell phone back into her nightdress.

"Sorry about that." She said. "Where were we?"

"You were um…just leaving." Noah said. Samara walked towards the TV, but then stopped.

"Nice try but you're dead!"

Noah screamed.

….

Tyres blared and screeched as Rachel rushed over to Noah's apartment in the car, Aidan in the back.

"Stop, Richard!" He shouted. "You're gonna kill us all!"

"I LOVE YOOOOOOOU!" Rachel shouted.

"That was good, Rachel." Aidan said. "But you need to work on the whole psychotic-trying-to-kill-family-in-mini-van-by-driving-into-lake thing."

Aidan breathed for the first time since he tried to force out that sentence.

"Now that we've acted out that scene from Corrie…STOP RACHEL! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

Rachel still drove like a maniac.

…

Rachel ran up 300000000 floors of stairs to Noah's apartment. She burst in and was greeted by the sight of a blaring TV, blood and glass on the floor, popcorn everywhere, and Noah's 'seemingly empty' chair.

She walked over to the chair and spun it around. We don't (thankfully) see Noah's mutilated face, but Rachel's deafening scream hints that summit's up.

Rachel staggered down the stairs in a state. She saw Beth waiting on the elevator, and hid in a doorway. Rachel watched Beth go into the elevator.

"Fine. Just go ahead and let her see him then…Evil bitch." The audience hissed at Rachel.

….

Rachel walks into her apartment. Aidan has beaten her to the house and is drawing.

"Go to your room!" Rachel screamed at him.

"Sheesh!" Aidan shouted and walked away.

Rachel started yelling at the tape.

"Weirdo…" The audience shouted.

"What did I do that he didn't?" She shouted at it.

Pause.

"She just wanted to be heard…" Rachel whispered as she saw the word copy on the tape.

"So why didn't you just let her talk to the whole of America on a mega phone?" Aidan shouted from his room.

We see lots of memories and flashbacks. We also finally see Noah's deformed face.

Noah fans commit suicide.

Office…

Rachel sat with Aidan and made him make a copy of the tape, so it skips him, too.

Rachel watched the screen.

"It's never going to stop killing, is it Rachel?" Aidan asked her.

"God I'm trying to save your life here and all you can do your usual pessimistic act…I don't know why I bother." Rachel muttered.

"What happens to the person we show it to? What happens to them?" Asked Aidan.

We get lots of flashbacks.

The end credits roll up.

"That last line…"The audience said to each other. "Were we meant to think that the film we just saw is gonna kill us? Cool…"

Noah is now a voice over coz he's dead.

"I thought I was meant to see the ring before I died? Rip off!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! If you haven't already, you could R&R my other ring fanfic, A New Life. It's not a spoof though – bummer! Look out for a sequel to this and A New Life…not sure what will come first…But I sit in front of the computer so long my mum has banned me till further notice…so I'm posting this and then its over and out for a while! ** **Bye! **

**amandalynch **


End file.
